<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Utitur Oratione by ossriccchau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315514">Utitur Oratione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau'>ossriccchau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see anything and everything your soulmate writes on their skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Utitur Oratione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight smut nearing the end of the story. </p><p>No beta, we die like men.</p><p>Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated!</p><p>If you catch any mistakes, please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You frowned down at your book in frustration, you had no idea what Snape had assigned, and you desperately needed help; and a nap for that matter. You slapped your forehead as you had a little <em>Eureka!</em> moment, and you furiously scribbled everything you knew about Draught of Peace onto the parchment and shook your head at your own stupidity. Soon, you grew tired, and overly bored. You dipped your quill into some ink, and began to doodle on your hand, thinking that Professor Snape wouldn’t be overly pleased with flowers covering the top corner of your parchment, even if he did have a soft spot for you.</p><p>You slapped your forehead when you realized that your soulmate, wherever they were, was about to have their hand covered in awfully drawn flowers. You shook your head at yourself again, for your own stupidity. Today really just wasn’t your day was it.</p><p>Fred Weasley, who was on the other side of the school, sitting in the Gryffindor common room and scheming up pranks with this twin, nearly fell off the sofa when he saw the flowers on his hand. “Freddie?” George asked, concerned. “My hand! My bloody soulmate has written something! Finally!” He cheered, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran over to get a look at his hand that was now covered in flowers.</p><p>Fred couldn’t take his eyes off of them and melted at the sight at the appalling looking flowers, “Man, she cannot draw,” George said, snatching up Fred’s hand and getting a closer look for himself, “Oi! Shove off, I’m in love with her,” Fred said, stealing his hand back. The little group let out a small chuckle, not overly surprised that Fred had already declared love to someone that he had just found out existed, and he hadn’t even met them yet. Fred grabbed a quill that Hermione had been writing with and scribbled a message back onto his hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hello, lovely’ </em>
</p><p>He seemed quite satisfied with himself and smiled as he stood up and hauled George up with him, “C’mon then Georgie, time to sleep.” Fred said, and they both walked up the stairs leading to their dorm. “He’s bloody mental,” Ron muttered, as he slammed himself down against a sofa, “But at least his soulmate has reached out, whether she meant to or not. That’s a lot more than any of us can say about ours,” Hermione muttered. Ron shrugged at that, and then nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>The next morning, Fred wandered down to breakfast, George by his side like always, and plopped down onto the bench, and quickly started loading his plate with eggs before he realized that he had yet to check his hand. He looked down, and he nearly choked on the bite of eggs already in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s your name?’ </em>
</p><p>“Well, she certainly is blunt, isn’t she?” George snorted, and shoveled some potatoes into his mouth. Fred quickly grabbed a quill and whispered a quick charm so that it had some ink on it and wrote back on his hand with his name.</p><p>You looked down at your hand and let out a little gasp, underneath the line of you asking for his name, was Fred Weasley written in blocky letters, and you nearly fainted on the spot. Fred Weasley, <em>The</em> Fred Weasley, half of the Weasley twins, one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, as well as being one of the loudest students Hogwarts had ever seen, was your soulmate. You panicked, and quickly hid your hand in your robes and took a bite of your toast before you jumped up and ran to the potion’s classroom.</p><p>You opened the door to the potion’s classroom, and Snape glanced up, and then looked back down when he saw that it was just you, “Ah, Ms. Black, pleasure.” As much as Severus absolutely, positively, despised Sirius Black, his daughter was quite probably the best student Severus had ever had. She was incredibly brilliant, never spoke out of turn, managed the best potions, and they always came out perfectly, and she was overall incredibly hardworking. She smiled at him, and nodded, and walked to her seat. Despite it being in the back of the class, she still constantly produced the best potions, and Severus hardly needed to go and check on her because they were always perfect, she would seek out extra work just for the hell of it, and would turn it in a day before Severus asked for it, and she did this in every single class, the professors had never met a witch like her, and they didn’t expect to meet one like her anytime soon.</p><p>Not to mention that she left everyone alone, and liked to be on her own, Severus liked that too.</p><p>She sat down, and grabbed her quill and inkpot, and quickly scribbled on her hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Afraid I can’t say, sorry.’ </em>
</p><p>She was shy, and seriously did not want Fred Weasley to find out that his soulmate was a measly Ravenclaw girl who didn’t speak to anyone but had top marks and the professors loved her. She was practically the exact opposite of him. She was quiet whereas he was loud, he was constantly surrounded by friends and was loved by nearly all at Hogwarts, she had no friends and hardly anybody knew of her existence except for Luna Lovegood, and possibly Hermione Granger because she seemed to know everything.</p><p>Fred glanced down at his hand with a frown as they walked to Potions class, “Hm, we need to figure out who she is immediately,” Fred muttered to George, and he nodded his head in agreement as they entered the classroom. It seemed that they were early, and the only people in there were Snape and some Ravenclaw, the Ravenclaw girl looked up when they entered, and her eyes widened and she quickly looked back down, her hands shoving themselves into her bag, and she kept her head down. Fred shrugged, not overly bothered. Snape, who had noticed the writing on her hand the moment she had walked in, sighed to himself at the stupidity that was Fred Weasley.</p><p>Severus had to admit that even with how stupid he found the Weasley twins, they were both actually bloody brilliant. They got top notch marks in potions, and the little devious treats that they had crafted were also incredibly smart, and required some serious potion making skills, and he had to give the two of them credit there. They were still abysmal students, and it was a wonder that they had actually made it to their seventh year without getting expelled with some of the pranks they had pulled. They hardly ever listened in class, normally spending it muttering to each other about the next prank they had, or the next idea for their joke shop or something of that nature, hardly ever did their homework, and if they did, the results were normally god awful, spent a great deal of time in detention,  yet they still managed to have some of the highest marks in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies. It truly was surprising.</p><p>As time went on, Fred got more and more fed up, and kept on pestering Hermione to help him. “’Mione! Help please, you know like everyone and everything,” Fred mumbled, as he slapped his hand down on the parchment she was scribbling on. The newest words on Fred’s hand stood out against his pale skin,</p><p>
  <em>‘Best of luck in the match! I’ll be cheering for my own house, obviously.’</em>
</p><p>“So, she’s in Ravenclaw then, interesting.” Hermione said, and then wracked her brain for every single girl in the Ravenclaw house. “I’ll keep an eye out during the match to see if anyone is acting different,” Hermione said, then promptly took hold of Fred’s wrist, and tossed it at himself so that she could complete her work. Fred clapped his hands, delighted, and then ran out into the hallways in search of his brother to tell the small tale to. He decided to wander past Ravenclaw tower whilst looking for his twin, and he stumbled upon the girl that he had seen at the back of Snape’s classroom, she was pressing her fingertips to the face of the eagle doorknob, and her lips were moving yet nothing was coming out, and then the door unlocked and it was about to open, when she looked up and spotted him, her eyes growing wide.</p><p>Fred finally had the chance to take in the girl before him. She truly was stunning, and if rumours were correct, she was probably the smartest student in Hogwarts history, she was in his year, he knew that for sure. She was shorter than him, and her eyes were wide with curiosity as she glanced up at him, and then she looked down, and smiled softly before hoping into her common room, the door closing behind her.</p><p>Fred asked Hermione about her the next day. He sat down beside her at the table, “Say Hermione, do you know who that is?” Fred questioned, and pointed at the girl he had seen yesterday. Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in the girl, “That’s (Y/N) Black, Sirius Black’s daughter.” Harry’s head whipped around, “Scuse me?” He said, and stared at the girl, and was about to stand up to go talk to her, “Harry no! She’s mute! Even if you do talk to her, she won’t be able to say anything back!” Hermione said, and tugged Harry back down. “Explain, everything.”</p><p>“Rumour has it that before Sirius was cart off to Azkaban, he had a child. Him and Remus were in the middle of a fight really, the relationship was over, and so Sirius went out, found a nice witch, and well, took her back to his room, and well you know the rest. He left, yet she was pregnant, and he had no idea. She died during childbirth, and obviously the baby was Sirius’, so he took custody of her, and him and Remus began to raise her, James was Godfather as Remus was basically acting like a second father. When Sirius was taken to Azkaban, she should have gone to the Potter’s, but due to them being dead, she was given to Remus under the Potter’s and Sirius’ previous request. The Ministry refused to trust the child of Sirius Black, and so they shot a spell at her that left her mute, it apparently can’t be undone. Now that Sirius is back, I am guessing she goes back to his custody, but from what I know, she is of age, and can really do whatever she wants, it could explain why we have never seen her at Grimmauld place.” Hermione said. Fred stared at the girl, “So, she’s my what, God sister?” Harry questioned, “I guess so?” Hermione said, “Damn.” Fred said, and sat back down. “How does she communicate?” He questioned, “Well, it’s not as if she has a lot of friends, or any at all, she has managed to keep her last name a secret, I only heard it walking by a professor, and I think she knows sign language,” Hermione said. “I want to speak to her,” Harry said, “Harry, she can’t respond. She actually doesn’t have the ability to speak to you, or to anyone for that matter,” Hermione said, making him see sense. He grumbled and sat back down.</p><p>
  <em>‘You look anxious, are you alright?’ </em>
</p><p>Fred glanced down at his hand, and his head shot up as he scanned the Ravenclaw table, looking for anybody, boys included, that were writing on their hand, but alas no luck, people were either shovelling food into their mouths, talking, or reading. “She’s in this room, she can see me, but I have no fucking idea who she is. This is infuriating,” Fred mumbled, and scooped some cold porridge into his mouth before grabbing a quill and writing back on his hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Just learned some new things is all,’ </em>
</p><p>He glanced around the Ravenclaw table once again, trying to see who was looking at their hands, and when he got to the seat where you once were, you were gone, and he was awfully confused.</p><p>Gryffindor won, they celebrated, yet Fred wasn’t as pleased as he normally would have been, because he knew deep down that you would have been upset about the loss for your house, and the last thing he ever wanted was for you to be upset, even if he had no idea who you were.</p><p>
  <em>‘Congrats on the win! You played amazingly x’</em>
</p><p>So, she was there, she had seen him play, and she still wouldn’t say anything to him. He was starting to hate this. He wanted to know who she was more than anything, he wanted to be able to hug her, hold her, kiss her, keep her protected and safe and happy, but he had no idea where to start or what to do.</p><p>
  <em>‘Thanks, love. Why won’t you tell me who you are?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>‘You’ll be disappointed.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re mad if you think I’m not already in love with you.’ </em>
</p><p>After that, the writing stopped for the night, and Fred just had to assume that she had went to bed. He trudged up to his dorm, sadly, and flopped onto his bed, and just groaned into the air.</p><p>The next day, Fred was walking through the halls, George had forgotten his entire bloody bag in the library and told Fred that he would meet him in the common room. He stopped short when he noticed you standing by the door, you looked up and your eyes got really really wide that it was almost comical, but then you pulled out a quill and started writing on your hand and Fred looked down and he found that it matched what you had written and that you were his soulmate and he suddenly fucking realized that his eyes were probably the really wide ones and he was probably looking just a bit more comical than him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Follow me, please.’ </em>
</p><p>Fred was more than happy to oblige. His soulmate was right in front of him, and it took everything in him to calm down the more primal urges which were telling him to run to her, protect her, keep her happy, keep her safe, and he followed after her, trailing like a lost puppy but not seeming to have any problem with that.</p><p>They wound up in an empty classroom, and Fred couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. They kept scanning her, wanting to see everything he could. She bit her lip when she realized Fred wouldn’t stop looking at her. She didn’t know what to do, and so she waved, and then signed, ‘I’m mute, sorry,’ before she quickly scribbled it onto her hand so that Fred could see too. “Yeah, I know. ‘Mione told me,” Fred said, “I’m not disappointed, not at all. You’re bloody stunning and the smartest witch at our school, I’m so fucking happy I don’t know how to articulate,” Fred breathed, staring at her. Her lips broke out into a grin, and Fred nearly melted. He opened his arms, and slowly walked towards her, but when she walked into his arms, and they wrapped around her, he had never felt so good, so secure in his entire life. “I’m gonna learn sign language,” Fred told her, and leant back from the hug and cupped her cheeks.</p><p>“I want to know everything about you, without having to wait for you to wash off your hand to write something new or for you to waste a bunch of parchment,” Fred declared, and she smiled, and it seemed like she was laughing but no sound came out but the look on her face said it all.</p><p>As time went on, Fred began to learn more and more sign language, and had even taught George, Ron, Hermione and Harry some if they were going to ever actually meet her. Harry had been bouncing up and down in his seat like a child when Fred finally decided that they all should meet, he was actually going to get to speak to, well not speak to, interact with someone who was family. He was ecstatic. Right when Harry had learned that you were practically his God sister, AND that you were Fred’s soulmate, he immediately owled Sirius asking for an explanation. </p><p>
  <em>Sirius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I recently found out that you have a daughter. A daughter that is mute? A daughter that has been staying with Remus ever since you were taken to Azkaban. Why didn’t you or Remus tell me about her? She’s two years above me, and what’s more, is that she’s Fred’s soulmate. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fred is over the moon about her, hardly lets her out of his sight. It’s sweet. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I haven’t gotten the chance to meet her because Fred says she’s really shy, and I guess that’s understandable, so I won’t push the matter, I think we are going to actually get to meet her soon enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where does she stay if I have never seen her at Grimmauld place and if she is of age, so she technically isn’t under your or Remus’ care? Will we see her at Christmas? I hope so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was really happy to learn that I have another family member, it makes me feel less alone, even if I have never actually gotten the chance to actually interact with her. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>With Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry </em>
</p><p>Sirius had replied within a day.</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am incredibly sorry about not telling you about my daughter, we thought (we being Remus and I) that it was best to keep her as a secret. I still have yet to be cleared by the ministry, and people still think that I am a mass murderer, and we didn’t want her to have to deal with the judgement from her peers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The professors know about her lineage, and about her condition, which is why she probably never gets called on, or you have never seen her actually interacting with someone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s Fred Weasley’s soulmate huh? Interesting. She isn’t allowed to owl Remus or I in fear of suspicion, so thank you for telling me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He takes good care of her then. He better. Him and I will be having a quick heart to heart when you’re all here for Christmas. And yes, she will be joining us from Christmas. Rem and I discussed it and thought it would be best for all of you to finally meet, formally that is, and so that we can explain somethings about us and about her.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>She is very shy, and when I say very, I mean very very very shy, so be nice about it, don’t push anything because she will probably get anxious and will just up and leave. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>She is also incredibly nice and has been so excited to actually get to meet you since I told her of you being my Godson. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>I love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
</p><p>Harry smiled at the last line, Harry had never really had anybody tell him they love him, and so hearing it from Sirius was incredibly reassuring and he adored it. Sirius had quickly caught onto the fact that Harry was incredibly touch-starved for affection, and reassurance, so he did his best. He hugged Harry whenever he saw him, would press kisses to the top of his head and forehead, and would keep a comfortable hand on the back of his neck if they were sitting next to each other. Harry basked in it, he absolutely adored it.</p><p>When Fred proposed the idea of you meeting them, your eyes widened, and you quickly shook your head and looked down. You were sitting in the Room of Requirement where you tended to end up quite a bit, as you refused to go the Gryffindor common room, and the Ravenclaw common room was always filled with people studying so you didn’t think they would take kindly to one Fred Weasley lounging around and making noise.</p><p>“C’mon love, they’re all super nice, and you’re practically related to Harry!” Fred said, tugging you into his lap after you had stood up, anxious to get out of there at the prospect of meeting the golden trio and the other half of the Weasley twins. You pushed your head into his neck, and he smiled softly at the light kiss that you left there. You pulled your head out from his neck and looked at him in the eyes, “What if they don’t like me?” You signed, and looked down, suddenly incredibly shy again.</p><p>“Love, they will adore you, just like I do. You’re wonderful, and you’re also Sirius’ daughter and Harry’s God sister or whatever, I’m sure they would be incredibly pleased to meet you, Harry hasn’t stopped talking about it.” Fred said, and cupped your face in his hands and laid a small kiss on your lips. You eventually agreed to go with him, and the smile of Fred’s face was incredibly worth it.</p><p>He led you up to the Gryffindor common room, his hand not letting go of yours, and the grip you had on his hand was getting tighter and tighter by the minute, and he was pretty sure you were shaking at this point. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to,” Fred said as he glanced down at you. You shook your head, “No, I need to, and want to,” You signed back to him, and he smiled softly, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head as he whispered the password to the fat lady.</p><p>They walked in, and being the incredible people that they were, Harry, Ron, George and Hermione had cleared out the common room so that you wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Harry was practically bursting with excitement, and Hermione had to place her hand on his arm to remind him that you would probably get nervous if he just jumped up to greet you. Harry, Ron, George and Hermione all greeted you and Fred with massive smiled, everyone incredibly excited to meet you. You felt the same, but you were just awful at portraying that. She signed ‘Hi, it’s nice to meet you’ and Fred quickly turned to the group at their kind of confused faces, “She says hello and that it’s nice to meet you all!” He beamed, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, (Y/N),” Hermione smiled at you, and you smiled back, George scoffed, “Truly, I was getting tired of Freddie just rambling on about you when we could meet you for ourselves, so yes it really is a pleasure to meet you,” George smiled, stood up and brought you into a hug. You hugged him back, and then smiled at him when he pulled back and brought you and Fred over to the couches.</p><p>Fred, who you soon realized didn’t like it when you weren’t right up against him if you were in his reach, tugged you right down beside him so that you were practically on top of him, and he turned to the rest of the group. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of you, finally meeting someone he could consider actually family. The Weasley’s and Hermione were his family yes, but someone that was actually family, like Sirius was, and getting to finally meet you was incredible. Fred saw the want in Harry’s eyes and he just laughed, “That’s my little brother, Ronald, and then we have your God brother, Mr. Harry James Potter,” Fred smiled.</p><p>“Hi Harry,” You signed, and Fred was quick to relay that back to him. “She says hello,” Harry smiled, “Hi,” He simply said, he had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn’t the correct time, and he wanted to ask them in private, and he couldn’t really do that until he leant sign language so that Fred didn’t have to act as a buffer. As if you could read his mind, she quickly signed a word and Harry turned to Fred for clarification. “She says later?” Fred said, and turned to you, confused. ‘I will speak to him later about whatever questions he might have, because I know he has them,’ She signed to him, and he nodded, and was about to relay it to Harry but Harry had already gotten the point, and smiled as Hermione got to know her.</p><p>As time went on, Umbridge just got crueller and crueller and you had been hauled into detention in her office multiple times purely because you couldn’t answer her questions, you had managed to keep your punishment from getting to Fred, as you shared defence with the Hufflepuffs and not with the Gryffindors, but it was going to get harder to hide from him. You had left her office once again and stared down at the scabbing on your hands that were dripping fresh blood.</p><p>
  <em>‘I will respond when spoken to’ </em>
</p><p>She forced you to write lines for hours until your parchment was dripping with blood, and you were starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. You didn’t want to go to anyone knowing that Fred would absolutely freak out and do something major to get himself in trouble, and you didn’t want to bother your other Professors with problems that you viewed as menial. You had been avoiding Fred for days now, wouldn’t look at him in the Great Hall, refused to even come into any contact with him because you needed to figure out what you were going to do with your hand, you guessed you could go to Madam Pomfrey, but you were honestly assuming that the scars were created with dark magic so going to her wouldn’t do you any good anyways.</p><p>Fred was just shy from being absolutely furious. He had found out from Luna that you had gotten detention at the end of nearly every single defence lesson, and you were serving it with Umbridge which meant your hand was bound to be bleeding, and you were being hurt for fuck all. He stormed up the Ravenclaw tower, and the eagle head gave him a riddle.</p><p>
  <em>‘I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?’</em>
</p><p>Fred pondered for a second, “A map!” He exclaimed, and the door unlocked and swung open. He clambered in and right away spotted you, “(Y/N),” He muttered, and you heard him and glanced up, your mouth falling open, and your hand tucking itself into your robs. He saw the movement, and he suddenly saw red, wanting to hurt Umbridge more than he thought was humanly possible, but also wanting to comfort you and make sure you were okay. You stood up, and walked over to him, and he gripped at your hand, the one that wasn’t in your robes, and pulled you out of the common room to the room of requirement. Once the door opened, he pulled you inside, and yanked your hand out of your robes.</p><p><em>‘I will respond when spoken to’</em> stood out against your skin, and he let out an almost animalistic growl, and banged his fist against the wall, “I’m going to kill that toad bitch!” He angrily muttered, and you quickly pulled your hand out of his, and placed your hands on his cheeks, making him look at you as you mouthed the words ‘I’m okay’ to him, and he shook his head, and pulled you in for a hug. “No, you’re not okay! You’re being sent to detention for something that is so incredibly stupid and beyond your control! Its cruel! You don’t even have the ability to actually respond to her. Georgie and I are going to make her life a living hell before we leave,” You tucked yourself into him, and Fred nearly melted, again.</p><p>“You’re too bloody nice, why don’t you just tell her you’re mute and can’t actually respond?” Fred asked. ‘I don’t need the rest of the damn school knowing that I can’t talk because my father is Sirius fucking Black, who is technically, still wanted for multiple murders.’ She signed angrily, looking up at him, while she pulled away from his body. Fred sighed, and sat down on the sofa that the room had conjured up. “What about all of the teachers that know of your condition?” He questioned, and patted his lap, trying to get her to come sit with him, she shook her head. ‘I don’t need their pity, oh the poor little mute girl can’t stand up for herself, how sad’ She signed, and glared at him from where she was standing.</p><p>“Love, they won’t pity you. They haven’t pitied any of us! Not even Harry! They all have treated the matter rationally. Now, we all know Snape has a soft spot for you and you’re the only student he actually likes, well maybe he likes the ferret but that’s up for discussion. Snape won’t give you pity, but he will defend you, and you know it as well as I do.” Fred stated, standing up and grabbing her hand, and looking at the words across it. You saw the rage and quickly pulled your hand back, ‘I will go speak to Snape. You will not come with.’ She signed. Fred just nodded his head with a sigh, “I’ll be here when you’re done with the greasy old git.” And then he plopped back onto the sofa and watched you walk out of the room.</p><p>When you had finally made it to the potion’s classroom, you breathed in deep before knocking. “Come in,” The monotone voice replied to your knock, and you let yourself in, glancing up at Severus as you walked in. “Ms. Black?” He questioned as he saw it was you. Severus along with many of the other teachers had learnt sign language immediately after they had learnt that you were deaf.</p><p>‘I didn’t really want to come, because I hate pity, but Fred said I should, and that you would never even think to pity me. I showed him my hand with the scars from Umbridge and he thinks it’s unfair because I can’t actually respond to her, which is the whole reason I get sent to detention after nearly every class with her.’ You signed quickly.</p><p>His eyes hardened, “Show me your hand, Ms. Black,” You quickly walked over, and laid you palm onto the desk. ‘I will respond when spoken to’ was easy to see against your skin, the cuts being red and angry and harsh. “This is ridiculous! Nobody has informed her of your condition then,” Severus said, as he summoned some bandages and some dittany. You shook your head. “Oh, the incompetence of this school truly is tiresome,” He muttered as he took care of your hand. He wrapped it up in some bandages, “Do not, under any circumstances let your father know of this until Umbridge has left the school. I am well aware of just how protective Sirius Black can be, and neither of us, nor Mr. Weasley, need a convicted mass murderer, no matter how innocent he is, storming the castle so that he can kill Umbridge, do I make myself clear?” Severus said as you pulled your hand up to your eyes to inspect it, you nodded, ‘Thank you, Professor,’ you signed, and he just nodded. “Go, you’ll miss curfew.” Severus stated, and then went back to ignoring you. “Oh and Ms. Black, thank you for informing me of the cruelty she has been subjecting the students to. Be well aware of the fact that this will not go unpunished, and she will see retribution for her actions. Now leave.” Severus said as he saw you nod.</p><p>When you finally wandered back to the Room of Requirement, Fred had actually dozed off on the sofa, you smiled at the sight and closed the door, making sure it was locked and nobody could even think about entering, you walked over to him and cupped his cheek. You felt bad about being kind of rude to him earlier, and you wanted to make it up to him. You and Fred had been talking about some sort of sexual contact for a while now, you hadn’t really made it past kissing and sitting on his lap due to how shy you were. Yet, Fred being the perfect boyfriend, and just perfect human being for that matter, let you take it as slow as you wanted, and let you have control over the speed of the relationship. It made you incredibly relaxed, pliant and happy, knowing that you got to dictate what happened, otherwise, you would have been far too anxious to even think about doing anything with Fred.</p><p>You smiled, and lowered yourself onto his lap, straddling him. Fred roused at the weight being added onto him, and his hands immediately flew to your waist to keep you secure. “Love?” He questioned, trying to shake of the remnants of his nap. You simply shook your head, and started pressing soft kisses to his lips, moving onto his cheeks and then onto his neck. He was confused but craned his neck so that you had more access to the soft supple flesh. You suckled on his collarbone, and he let out a little happy sigh at the feeling. You quickly began to unbutton his shirt, wanting more access to his skin. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he shrugged it off his shoulders, but grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “What’s this all about love? Not that I’m complaining or anything,” You smiled at that. ‘I want to make you feel good,’ You signed shyly.</p><p>“You make me feel better than any person could ever manage too. You make me feel so good, even when we aren’t doing this okay? Don’t think that just sex or something more than kissing is the only thing that can make me feel good alright? You do that plenty already. Even when you sit on my lap!” Fred said, and leant up and kissed you softly as you nodded. The kiss progressed into something more, and he quickly took control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping into your mouth. “Now, I don’t think it’s fair that I haven’t got a shirt on, but you do.” Fred murmured, and you smiled and quickly allowed him to unbutton your shirt and peel it from your shoulders. “<em>God damn it</em>, you’re so beautiful,” Fred said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your shoulder, and then your neck. You arched up into his touch, and he smiled, that was nice, having you react to him like that really was nice.</p><p>He leaned you back on his lap, and just drank you all in. A lilac lace bralette covered your breasts, and your skirt covered the bottom half of your torso. He suddenly realized that he really wanted to see the bottom half your torso; he wanted to see <em>all</em> of you. You suddenly got off of his lap, and he whined at the loss, but you just smiled at him and shimmied out of your skirt. It fell to the ground, and you were just standing there in a bra and panties and Fred just about fainted. Your panties were the same colour and texture as your bra; lilac and lace, and you were so very pretty just standing there, all for him. “Pretty girl,” Fred smiled, and pulled you over to him by your thighs. He pressed kisses to your stomach and smiled up at you as you threaded your fingers through his hair, it was soft and flowed really nicely. A thought came to you, and you smirked and slipped from Fred’s grasp. “Hey! You know, I quite like having you on my lap! Stay there would ya?” Fred teased and was going to say something else until he saw you dropping to your knees and all thoughts vanished and his mouth became dry.</p><p>You looked up at him through your eyelashes, and Fred swore that he could’ve come right there. You were so damn beautiful, “Fuck,” He breathed, and his head fell back to the back of the couch as you slowly rubbed a hand over the tent that was steadily forming in his trousers. You unzipped his trousers, and you tapped on his hips to raise them so that you could slip them down as well as his boxers. You helped them off his ankles, and then you looked up at him and your eyes widened, and you stared, you had no idea how you were going to fit all of that in any part of your body. “You’re gonna be the death of me you know that?” He smiled at you, and ran his hand through your hair, and leaned down a bit so that he could cup your face in his hand. You simply smiled, leant forward, and licked from the bottom of the shaft all the way up to the head, leaving a little kiss on the tip. He groaned, deep in his throat, and his head instantly came to rest on the back of your head, not to force you down or anything, because he would never, ever, force you to do anything, but it was there to guide you if you needed it.</p><p>As your head bobbed up and down and your hand quickly went to the base of his member to stroke what you could get at with your mouth, Fred was muttering under his breath, but you could hear all of it, not really knowing if Fred actually wanted you to hear.</p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect, baby? You know that?”</p><p>“Fuck! That’s so good, God that’s good,”</p><p>“I’m gonna marry you for Merlin’s sake,”</p><p>
  <em>“I think I’m in love with you,” </em>
</p><p>That one got you to draw your head up, and place yourself on his lap, lean forward, and mouthed against his lips, “I think I’m in love with you too,” But instead of it just being your mouth moving with no words coming out, sound was escaping your mouth and you gasped, and then began to cough, your throat incredibly dry, and painful after years of disuse. The room supplied you with water, and Fred quickly raised it to your lips, and you drank gratefully, lapping it up. Your eyes were massive, and you looked, not relived, not in the slightest, you looked <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>You had spent your entire existence not being able to speak, not being able to articulate your thoughts in the slightest, it was impossible, frustrating, hurtful and you hated it at first, but had begun to get very used to it, but now you had a voice? Why? Where did it come from? You hadn’t been able to talk since you were just a baby, but now suddenly, you can speak? What on earth? He had no idea what to do, Fred looked at you, and your eyes were huge and shining, like you were about to cry. “Come here, love.” He said, standing up as he quickly put on his boxers, you walked over and you were shaking like a leaf when he enveloped in your arms, and you just cried, but instead of you just crying silently, sobs were actually coming out, they were angry, and you sounded so scared as you cried into his shoulder; he hated it, hearing so much pain and fear coming from you. “Fred?” You said, your voice raspy. “I’m here, love. How about we go see good ‘ol Dumbledore, yeah? He’ll know what’s up and will probably get your dad down here.” He said, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. You nodded, still seeming fearful, and you refused to move from his embrace, like him keeping you in his arms would keep you from this massive change that had just occurred.</p><p>“Let’s get you dressed yeah?” He said, and he saw that you still weren’t moving, but you wouldn’t keep your wide and fearful eyes off of him, like you were scared that he would just up and vanish, he leant down and grabbed his sweater, the one that he normally wore over his dress shirt that he had thrown off when you had originally walked into the room of requirement, and he tugged it over your head, knowing that you would probably feel warmer, more comfortable and just safer in his sweater that was pretty oversized on you. He helped you shimmy into your skirt, and you being you, always having to have your shirt tucked in, tucked in the front of the sweater out of habit and looked up at him as he pushed you onto the sofa and helped you into his shoes, kissing up your legs.</p><p>“You’ll be okay, love.” He said, as he stood up and got his clothes on, buttoning up his shirt and grabbing yours and then shrinking it and stuffing it in his pocket. He took your hand in his, and led you out of the room, you were still seriously shaking, and as soon as you had walked out of the room, you tucked yourself into his side, impossibly close. When you had gotten to Dumbledore’s office, the large statue just seemed to open up for you, and you furrowed your brow whilst Fred just shrugged and led the both of you up the stairs.</p><p>“Ah Ms. Black, Mr. Weasley! How can I help you? Lemondrop?” Dumbledore said as they walked up, you shook your head, all of your shyness coming back as you tucked yourself slightly into Fred’s side but also kind of behind him, he realized. Seeing that you weren’t going to talk, and you couldn’t even bring yourself to sign, Fred opened his mouth to explain. “(Y/N), well it seems like she can talk,” Fred said, and Dumbledore’s eyes widened, “Sorry?” And Fred looked down at you, and you mustered up the courage, “Hi, Professor Dumbledore,” His jaw dropped. He had known you since you were a baby, and he had never heard you say anything, as you had been rendered mute before you were able to talk. “Dobby!” He called instead of doing anything. “Yes, master?” Dobby said. “Harry Potter is your master, Dobby. But, please go and fetch Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and bring them back here for me, thank you, Dobby.” Dumbledore said, and smiled and shook Dobby’s little hand, as he was looking at you, his eyes wide but twinkling instead of appearing shocked. Dobby nodded, and in a minute, he was back with Remus and Sirius.</p><p>“Albus, what is the meaning of this? Is (Y/N) alright? Is Harry okay?” Sirius said, his voice coming our frantic. “Turn around, Sirius, and yes they are both fine.” Dumbledore said, and Sirius whipped around and his face lit up at the sight of you. He grinned, walked over and hugged you hard, and it was exactly what you needed to get the waterworks to start flowing again. You had always felt safe in Fred’s arms, but you had never, and didn’t think you would ever, feel as safe there as you did in Sirius’ and you could bet that Harry said the same. His eyes widened but he just hugged you harder, turning his head to Fred for an explanation as his hand went to the back of your neck, but then he realized that sounds were actually coming from your throat and he gasped, pulling you out of his arms. “Say something, darling,” Sirius said, his hands coming up and cupping your face, that was something that he had learnt that calmed down not only you, but Harry as well. “Dad?” You said, your voice croaky, but beautiful to him, and that was also enough to make him cry.</p><p>He cried for you and the fear that must be gripping you, he cried over the fact that he was the reason that you were rendered mute, he cried because one of the things that he wanted most in the world, up there with yours and Harry’s safety, was for you to be able to talk and communicate like everyone else did. He always saw how your eyes would get sad when someone belted out a laugh or told somebody that they loved them.</p><p>“Why and how on earth can she speak?” Sirius said, whipping around with his daughter still in his arms to look at the headmaster. “I’m not honestly sure, can one of you please give a recap of what took place before you came here?” Albus said, gazing at the two students. Since you still didn’t look like you wanted to speak, Fred stepped forward again. “We were just chilling in the room of requirement, and I asked (Y/N) to go see Professor Snape,” – Sirius let out a growl at that – “In regards to the scars on her hand from Professor Umbridge,” – Sirius let out another growl and took your hand in his, examining the bandages – “And she came back, and we were just laying around, and – oh my God,” Fred finished, his mouth dropping open as he realized what happened just before, and no, it wasn’t the blowjob. “I told her I loved her, and she said it back, well was going to, but then sounds came out on the last word, and she started coughing so I got her water, and she started crying and I didn’t know what to do, and I thought coming here would be best,” Fred said, glancing down at you in your father’s arms.</p><p>Dumbledore looked confused, but Remus’ eyes were widening, and Fred stopped his anxiety just to giggle in his brain for a second, because of course Remus knew what was happening, he was Remus! “What is it, Rem? I can tell you’re thinking something.” Sirius said, placing his daughter back into Fred’s arms, knowing that she would be comfortable there. He walked over to Remus, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other settling on his chest. “Utitur oratione.” He muttered, and Sirius just looked confused. “Come again?” Remus looked over at you, where you had tucked yourself up against Fred, your hand massaging your throat almost. “It means triggered speech, I don’t know much about it, a curse breaker would though,” Remus replied, walking over and giving you a massive hug. “You’re alright, my love?” Remus questioned. Fred quickly got the idea that your family was very fond of nicknames, and he began to recall any nickname that he had ever heard between you, Harry, Remus and Sirius, he had heard many over his stay at Grimmauld Place over Christmas.</p><p>
  <em>Padfoot, Moony, my love, little one, dear, sweetheart, darling etc.</em>
</p><p>He also quickly began to understand that Remus was basically your second father. He had raised you since you were tiny, he did everything he could for you, even if you were born out of what was basically an affair on Sirius’ part. The love that Remus and Sirius seemed to have for you and Harry just came in bounds, it was as though Harry finally had an actual family, and Remus and Sirius were the heads of it.</p><p>“We can get Bill over here, can’t we?” Fred questioned, as you pushed yourself back into his arms. “Yes, I think that would be smart,” Dumbledore said, and summoned Dobby once again to bring William Weasley over to Hogwarts; they were back in a flash. “Bill!” Fred smiled upon seeing his older brother, Bill smiled at him and tugged him in for a hug, “Heya, Freddie,” He smiled, and then he noticed you and smiled again, and proceeded to tug you in for a hug. “Hi, sweetheart,” He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of you head. Ever since you had met all of the Weasley’s, they were all very fond of you, and loved having you around, so Bill viewed it as a delight to get to see you again so soon. “Hi, Bill,” You replied, and he pulled back, “Well that’s new,” He replied, and turned to Dumbledore, “So, I’m assuming you called me here to figure out what happened with her curse breaking, hm?” Bill smiled. Dumbledore nodded, and then supplied the name of the curse for Bill and everything that led up to the curse breaking.</p><p>“Ah, <em>Utitur Oratione</em>, that isn’t a curse we deal with very often. Basically, when a person is cursed with <em>Utitur Oratione,</em> whoever did the cursing, has to supply a trigger for the curse to be broken, we can’t break it, it won’t break unless the trigger has been completed or supplied. In (Y/N)’s case, the curse was done by the Ministry, and the curse trigger must have been her and her soulmate’s – that being Fred of course – relationship reaching a mature stage, and that stage must have been saying <em>I love you</em>. The Ministry must have thought that (Y/N) now has something else to love and talk about, other than her father, and so now she can have her voice back because she now has something else to love. Obviously that plan didn’t work out very well for a variety of reasons, but the Ministry of course wouldn’t have noticed that when they originally cursed her as a baby.” Bill supplied, glancing around at the people in the room, his eyes focusing on you though.</p><p>As your eyes became watery again, Fred pulled you right up against him, and brought you to the couch, and as you leaned your head into his neck and started to cry, everyone in the room felt a rush of sadness for you, you had gotten so used to the way that you were living, that when the sounds of your cries actually came out, Fred lifted a hand to his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that were about to fall. “Can someone get Professor Snape to bring her a potion or something for her throat? It seemed like it hurt earlier,” Fred said, caressing your hair, you nodded your agreement and Dumbledore quickly summoned the potions master; and he was in the office in three minutes with something for your throat.</p><p>He walked in, and his eyes landed on you and they widened dramatically, you were actually crying, and he could hear it. He handed Fred the potion, and you drank it quickly, “Thank you, Professor Snape,” You said, the rasp in your voice was gone and you sounded much better. “Of course,” Snape said, and turned to Dumbledore for an explanation, Dumbledore quickly provided one.</p><p>“Man, I really am not a big fan of talking, don’t know why some people do it so much,”</p><p>The room let out a guffaw at that, and then you suddenly felt content. The one thing that had always upset you about yourself was the fact that you were mute, and now you had the ability to make people laugh, to tell people you loved them, and to laugh yourself.</p><p>“Thank you, seriously, all of you. For always being there for me, helping me when I couldn’t speak, Professor Snape, for curing my injuries when I didn’t want to tell Umbridge that I couldn’t speak, Remus for raising me despite the troubles I must’ve caused you, Dumbledore for always clarifying things for other Professors, but making sure I was okay with it first, Bill for actually explaining this stupid thing for me, Dad for everything you’ve done for me because I was mute, and Freddie, fuck Freddie, thank you for being the reason I can speak, thank you so God damn much, okay I think that is enough talking for the year,” You smiled. The people in the room smiled at you and didn’t even comment on the profanity.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Black, for showing us that you don’t need words to be a strong witch, a strong person, and a good one too.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.</p><p>You smiled at him, and turned to Fred and left a kiss on his cheek, laughing when your father fake gagged, beaming when Remus pulled Sirius into him and left a kiss on his cheek, smiling when Snape actually gagged at that, just because he could, just to piss off your father, and twinkled when Fred left a kiss on the top of your head, and whispered ever so softly into your ear.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you," </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>